warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Neko-MimiClan
Not to be confused with MewClan, an anime/cartoon spoof clan Neko-MimiClan is a clan consisting of humans with cats ears and tails. Some even have extra tufts of fur or large paws in place of hands. I am the leader, Snowstar. Here I am: I created this clan because I hated being treated like a freak. I used to live in Tokyo. But then, I found more people like me. For example, my now best friend and deputy, Poppytail: Also, her little sister and apprentice, Goldenpaw: I'd always heard stories about the clans, so when I decided to leave Tokyo, I wanted to live like a clan. And, since we are catgirls, it fits, doesn't it? But the other clans are still scared of us because we're still human. Oh well, it just means that we're left alone. They only really ever come to us is if they need something, like herbs or food. By the way, mouse tastes better than I thought. We're still an official clan in the eyes of StarClan, so we can still attend gatherings and the such. But we still like the fact that we don't get involved in battles because it would be too easy. TeeHee~ ^_^~ Clan Members Leader~ Snowstar Rather small human girl with brunette hair, dark blueish-purple eyes and white ears and tail. (Destiny) Deputy~ Poppytail Tall human girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and black ears and tail. (Destiny) Apprentice; Goldenpaw Medicine Cat~ Honeysparkle Small, 3 year old toddler with white hair, ears and tail with black tips and silver eyes with knowledge beyond her years. Made medicine cat early because of this. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice~ Nightclaw Tall, 12 year old tween with blue hair, black hair and tail and green eyes, and a sly smile. Very smart and funny. She wishes to be a medicne cat one day. (cloecoolgirl) Warriors~ Nimbusclaw Small, kinda handsome, slighly muscular, intrepid, secretive, mysterious, scruffy, nervous, autophobic, distrustful, shaggy white haired human guy with intense ambery-blue eyes, a long scar on his face, and white ears and tail. (Elorisa) Ashflower Beautiful young woman with reddish brown hair, dark brown eyes, and brown ears and tail with pale gray tips. (Phoenix) Pinksakura Pretty young woman with pale pink hair, yellow eyes, and pink ears and tail. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Honestypaw Mistwhisper Beautiful teenage girl with long, very slightly wavy gray hair, pale gray-blue eyes, and pale gray, tufted ears and tail. (4pinkbear) Wreathpool'' Mysterious, small, pretty teenage girl with long, straight brown hair, green eyes, a garland of sage, rosemary, holly, and ivy that she always waers on her head, and white ears and tail. (4pinkbear)'' Cobalteyes Tall, handsome teenage boy with sandy hair, deep, intense cobalt blue eyes, and pale brown ears and tail. (Mist) Hazemorn Black haired 18year old boy with dark blue eyes and grey ears and tail. (Destiny) Lightwish'' Intelligent, slightly small, long-limbed, lanky, slender, skinny, imaginative, curious, creative, music-loving, pale-skinned, teenage girl with long, flowing, very pale creamy-blonde hair, deep, trusting, understanding, luminous blue eyes. cream ears with dark brown tips, and a sweeping, cream-colored plume of a tail. (Dove)'' Apprenitce; Frostpaw Alexis- Beautiful, 15 year old, very pale skinned, very quiet, wise, studious, mysterious, very strong, seductive, smart, skinny girl with pale golden-blonde, wavy hair, ice blue eyes, pale golden-blonde ears, and a short, unseen, stumpy, pale golden-blonde tail. She wears a black jacket with dark, smoky gray designs on it, the hood always stays up so her ears are concealed, a black dress under her jacket and black high heels. Refused to take a warrior name. Demetri's best friend. (Aspen.) Demetri- Handsome, protective, smart, funny, muscular, good humored, mean to people who try to hurt Alexis, very strong, tall, 15 year old, slightly demonic looking boy with scruffy, yet well kept black hair, small, unseen black ears, a short, stumpy, fluffy black tail, a scar over his right eye and bright red eyes. He wears a black button up dress shirt(he usually keeps the collar up), black jeans and a black tie with a red rim around it. Refused to take a warrior name. Alexis' best friend. Karin's brother. (Aspen.) '' Karin- ''Tall, very quiet, sad, beautiful, depressed, strong, skinny, short haired, tan skinned girl with pale dusky purple-brown hair, large, pointed lighter purple-brown ears, a skinny, wiry, short furred, long purple-brown tail and dark brown eyes. She wears a right above the knee length white, long sleaved dress that hangs off of her sholders. (Aspen.) Akira- Pretty, extremely seductive, attractive, slightly tanned skinned, quite skinny, cute, short haired girl with dark red hair, large, pointed black ears with red-black tips, odd, exotic golden-brown eyes with black flecks near her pupils and a long, skinny, wiry, short furred, black tail with a red-black tip. She wears very short shorts, a red belt with silver jems on it, a closed up vest with a red paw print on the back of it and long, purple gloves going up her arms with a black rim around the bottoms of her gloves and a red belt thing on the top of her gloves. (Aspen.) Moonstrike- White-haired young boy with pale grey eyes. Mysterious, and never talks unless spoken to, in a serious situation, or to point out a fact. (Wild) Dawnfeather - c''reamy-blonde haired, short, teenage girl with dark amberish-green eyes, dawn-colored tail and ears, and unusually rare ambery-orange wings that are barely usable for anything (4pinkbear)'' Wildstorm- long brunette hair that looks like red in sunlight. Black colored tail with dark gray ears. Tall twenty-three year old girl, comes from a German, Irish, Swedish, Scottish, Prussian, and Australian descent. (Wild) Elinzina Witty, charming, smart, quick-witted, poetic, blunt, to the point, crisp, brisk, sharp, fierce, alert, agile, lean, pale-skinned woman with shaggy, layered, pale, dyed purplish-gray hair, her ears being the same color, a long, fluffy, pale gray tail (the original color of her hair), a scarred, blinded, ravaged eye, which she covers with an eyepatch, and one alert, observant, sparkling pale aqua-colored eye. Knows Nimbusclaw. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentices~ Goldenpaw Very chibi girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and golden ears and tail. Poppytail's little sister. (Destiny) Honestypaw Young boy with short, kinda spiky brown hair, brown eyes and white ears and tail. (Phoenix) Frostpaw'' Curious, imaginative, bright-minded, creative, music-loving, pale-skinned, lanky, childish, cheerful, long-limbed, nervous-looking, yet easygoing, young girl with light blue hair, dark, luminous, bright, radiant, blueish-silver eyes with extremely hard to see creamy speckles near the cornea, and very pale blue ears and tail. (Dove)'' Queens~ (Note: Children have to be 1year old and know how to walk and talk to become an apprentice.) Snowbreeze - s''mall, young girl with long, slightly curly, white hair, and white ears and tail. Expecting a twoleg known as John's kids. (4pinkbear)'' Strawberryheart Pretty teenage girl with long reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, and ginger ears and tail. Mother of unknown person's kids: (Phoenix) Strawberryheart's children: Nightkit Slightly handsome, pale-skinned, ebony-haired boy with violet eyes and black ears and tail. (Phoenix) Dawnkit Pretty brown-haired girl with green eyes and black ears and tail. (Phoenix) Mistypane Pale blonde, 18 year old girl with dark green eyes, pale skin and pale purple ears and tail. Mother of Hazemorn's child. (Destiny) Mistypane's child: Twilightkit Dark brunette baby girl with pink eyes, rosy pink skin and light purple ears and tail and grey tail tip. Elders~ Dawnlark Elderly, short woman with pale brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown ears and tail. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current Events~ *Golden Honey Prophecy /Archive 1/ Golden Honey Prophecy Snowbreeze suddenly yelled, "MY BABY IS COMING!" as she lay in her nest, screaming in agony and pain. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw's eyes widened in slight fright. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnfeather ran for Honeysparkle's den. "Help! Snowbreeze is having her baby!" she yelled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Akira yawned then woke up. "Huh?" Akira said tiredly. She walked into the nursery, her eyes tired and clouded with sleepiness. The cloudiness subsided and she was now fully awake. Akira screamed and ran out of the nursery, bumping into Nimbusclaw and falling on top of him. "Sorry!" Akira said and kissed Nimbusclaw's soft cheek then she stood up. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 02:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw blushed, and touched his cheek where Akira kissed it, whilst standing up. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira purred and rubbed Nimbusclaw's other cheek with her tailtip and smiled seductivley then she ran out of camp. I should take a shower...I havent in a while... Akira thought to herself. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- As his blush receded, Nimbusclaw sighed and sat down, running a hand through his touseled white hair. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Honeysparkle isn't there! Get help!" Dawnfeather screeched to the other clan members, dizzily, as she glanced towards the nursery. The vision in her eyes grew fuzzier and fuzzier, and faded away into the nothingness... she had blacked out. Snowbreeze silenced herself at the pain. She had no clue what to do! Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildstorm looked up sleepily. "What....someones having a baby...?" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dawnfeather is in an alternate reality in her dream) Dawnfeather was unconscious. It was dark as she walked through the meadow. "Hello?" she yelled. A young girl with her baby stood in the center. It was Snowbreeze (she's 14, Dawnfeather is 16 or 18). The baby had soft cheeks flushed with color. It's black ears flicked, and it's soft, small black tail was curled around her waist. The baby wore a small purple-and-black outfit. It was beautiful. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I seriously know how to deliver a baby. I learned when I was like 8.) Wildstorm got up. "Alright, I know how to deliver a baby. First, get the mother into a warm spot, and put a blanket around her." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dreaming, still, Dawnfeather XD) Snowbreeze sat silently as she whimpered quietly. .::. Dawnfeather still thought about the baby. It was a lot like Snowbreeze. "Violetkit." the name stuck in Snowbreeze's head. It was the baby's name. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kay." Moonstrike said, dashing over to Snowbreeze, throwing a blanket over her. "Next, tell the mother to push. As the baby comes out, slowly bring it out. DO NOT push the baby back in." Wildstorm replied, getting up. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze was panicking her head off, and started screaming again. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Karin took a pain pill out of her purse and handed it to Snowbreeze. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 14:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw flittered around the camp, feeling useless. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moments later, Dawnfeather woke up and walked into the nursery, where Snowbreeze and her baby girl rested. Violet Don't feed the plants! 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. So.....What are you going to name her?" Wildstorm asked. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Morningkit." she replied. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonstrike sat on a log, looking through his iPod playlists. "Lets see......Hedley....Pillar.....yes! Thirty Seconds to Mars!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningkit pressed against Snowbreeze gently. "John would be so proud!" Snowbreeze mewed. Morningkit had purple-and-cream ears, and the same on her tail, except the tail had orange flecks, like a mix of the morning and the sunset. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira stared down at the baby. "Shes cute." Akira commented and smiled at Snowbreeze. Akira sighed. "I'm going into town. I need to take a shower." Akira said and she walked out of camp and to the city. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 14:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's adorable, Snowbreeze." Nimbusclaw said, a soft smile on his face. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightwish smiled widely. Frostpaw tried to get a closer look of Morningkit. "She's... so... CUTE!" she squealed softly as she got a quick look at Morningkit. Saïx or Isa 00:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze nodded and yawned, curling up in her nest. Violet Don't feed the plants! 09:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildstorm padded in. "OMG.....CUTENESS!!!!!!" She squealed. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 23:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Added in a character. I'll remove her if Destiny objects ^^) Nimbusclaw lept to his feet as he heard someone stumble into camp. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?' he asked, a strained tone in his voice. "I'm Elinzina. I escaped from an abusive master, who was looking for a replacement for his son, Matias..." the woman said, shuddering. "Did you say Matias?" "That I did. That was the master's son. He had cat features, like myself, and seemed to be the same age as you...wait a moment...you are Matias!" Elinzina said happily, clapping her hands together. "Wait, what?" Nimbusclaw said, eyes now widening in confusion. "That means I've come to the right place!" she said, smiling. "I've been looking for where you managed to escape too. And now I've found it. Thank you." she said, giving the white-haired man a gentle hug. Nimbusclaw then noticed her eye. "Elinzina, your eye..." She reached up to her eyepatch, single aqua eye glinting broodingly. "Oh this? This is nothing...I have worse scars on my back. And legs. Missing an eye was better than whips." she said quietly. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw's eyes widened in anger. "How could he!" he said, eyes blazing. He stood up. "I'm going to kill him." "Matias, no! Don't do it. I don't want to lose you." Elinzina said, grabbing onto the white haired neko's arm. "Not for him. Not ever for him." Nimbusclaw sighed, and sat down, heaving a sigh. "Fine. And Elinzina, call me Nimbusclaw. It's the name I took when I came here." "Alright....Nimbusclaw." "Thank you." "I'll call you Matias still." Elinzina said, smiling. Nimbusclaw snorted. "You would." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningkit yawned sleepily, her sunset-and-purple ears flickering once in her sleep. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina peered quietly into the nursery, eye softening as she saw Morningkit. "She's so small. How old is she?" the woman asked gently, ears flicking. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 23:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sighing softly out of tiredness, she removed her head from the nursery, tail drooping slightly. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG